Saw Survivor
Saw Survivor Survive for 20 seconds on the Sawmill. Around 16-18 seconds, the saw will come to the bottom and the player will be required to somehow maneuver over the saw to complete the mission. As a player attempts this mission, they will quickly discover why it is one of the most difficult missions in Drive Ahead alongside Mars Attacks, Alien Overlord, and Compensator. Problems While the player tries to finish the mission, they have two huge problems facing them. First, they need to be able to fight off the CPU's, and second, they need to get over the saw if they can survive that long. Players who are generally able to do either or both may also face the third problem of having to deal with both at once, where you have to fight CPU's without getting hit by a spike, and that's especially annoying. Strategies The first main thing to note is that there is no main strategy for fighting the CPU's. Just hope you get lucky. If a Rickshaw spawns, you're not lucky, primarily because unless they're facing you and in front of you, you can't kill them, and also, even then, they're a tough fight with the saw approaching and all. The main strategy for this mission involved your vehicle. If you get a bad vehicle, just restart the mission by hitting the restart mission. If you have a good one, try it. Why? Bad vehicles are impossible to win with. Even if you can fight off the CPU, it would be literally impossible to get over the spike with a vehicle that can't produce enough speed for it, so it's a waste of time. Good vehicles are able to go straight over the spike or some way or the other not get hit by it. What are bad vehicles? Well, the bad vehicles are most of the ones available in the game. About 87%, give or take 7% depending on what you'd consider a good vehicle. It's important to note here that while the Dragster, Tank, and Monster Truck are considered the best cars in the game, they are some of the worst cars to use in this mission. Same goes for the Steamroller, Forklift Truck, Garbage Truck, and any other car that generally gives you high scores on King of the Hill, since most of these cars can't pull off the high flip you need to get over the saw. What are the few good vehicles? Well, the best vehicle in the game for this mission is the Hot Rod. The Hot Rod will provide you with the best possible chance for finishing the mission, as it mixes together the ability to fight off CPU's with an effective flip that can easily get you over the saw. The car that came in the same update as the mission, Lucky, snags second place with an also easy gameplay. The Hot Rod is better at fighting CPU's however, so it wins this contest. Rounding off the Top 3 is a tie between the Antique F1 and the Motorbike. The Antique F1 is one of the best combat cars in the game, and only the CPU Rickshaw poses a serious threat to this vehicle. However, while it has a decent flip, it isn't the most reliable car to make a complete flip over the saw. The Motorbike is the opposite, as it can flip easily over the saw, but you'll need to survive that long first, thanks to its lacking combat ability. The Compensator Bike may or may not be good on this mission depending on your luck, the Space Bike would be automatically considered to be the best vehicle for this mission if not for its terrible defense and the fact that anything better than a Motorcross Bike could easily kill it, and the Bumper Car has the same weakness. The Hog may not be as fast as the other cars, but can flip, but isn't always reliable. Now, speed isn't always key to the mission. It's possible to finish the mission without actually flipping over the saw; this is an extremely rare occurrence, however, and probably will never happen to most of us. The Horse was once demonstrated as balancing on its jousting stick above the saw while the saw passed by. This replay instantly caught the eye of the Drive Ahead team who posted it to their Facebook page, where it quickly went viral. Using this same scenario, it has been claimed that perhaps the Cherry Picker, Landfill Truck or Toxic Waster Truck could also just stand over the saw and let it pass by without having to flip. However, it's generally better to just stick with a faster more aerobic approach. Saw Survivor is a difficult mission for all Drive Ahead players, even the most experienced. The more you play it, the more you'll get used to it, but it'll never be an easy mission. This strategy is meant to help medium and advanced players, but if you're a beginner or just someone who's bad at the game, you'll probably be better off skipping this mission until you're skilled enough to tackle it. Otherwise, you'll just waste time on a mission you'll have a low chance of completing. Category:Pages Category:Missions